Kiba's Story
by R.Sakari
Summary: I’m sixteen years old… and died at sixteen… My name is Inuzuka Kiba… and this is my story..."


**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I just wrote a story with the Naruto characters. Okay?! BLAHHH!**

**

* * *

****Kiba's Story**

* * *

_It was hard to say goodbye, but I knew I had no other choice… I knew it was time to break her heart before I leave this world… _

**_One day back_**

I knew I was going to die, I knew that if I were to step in the battle I would be one-hundred percent sure that I will not come back from this mission alive. And surprisingly enough… I didn't mind. Please everyone, do not ask why. Just listen to my voice and get warped into my story. But I do warn you, I do not need your support, or grief. I just want to be heard. So thank you for listening.

I'm sixteen years old… and died at sixteen… My name is Inuzuka Kiba… and this is my story—

I'm walking through the Konoha village, looking around; searching for someone.

"Yo Kiba," Shikamaru asked from behind me. I turned around, and smirked.

"What's up Shikmaru?" I asked.

"Just reminding you that we have a mission tomorrow and it's an A rank. Do you think you can handle it?"

I creased my eyebrows together, and looked at my friend since childhood with an anger look. "Don't look down on my abilities just because you're a Jounin." I stated.

Shikamaru gave out a sigh and scratched his chin. "Okay, look," Shikamaru said, walking towards me. "This isn't a game, and I know what your abilities are, but… the only reason why I'm doing this mission is because the Fifth Hokage trusts in my strategies. I don't understand why you offered to join the mission even though it's A ranked. Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

I looked towards Shikamaru with blanks eyes, not caring what he had just said. I gave a weak smile.

"I want to help Konoha," I started, "So please just let me do that."

I turned around and began to walk until I felt a firm grasped on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find Shikamaru with his face tensed.

"I don't understand why the Fifth Hokage agreed to your offer in joining this mission, but I do want you to realize that only the ANBU are coming with me. That's how bad and dangerous this mission is. I don't want to lose a friend again."

Silence brew between us as we thought of the past. I knew he was talking about Sasuke… Three years ago, Shikamaru was on a mission with Naruto, Chouji, Neji and I to bring Sasuke back… but we failed as Shinobis' from Konoha, and also… as friends of Sasuke's. Shikamaru still holds the guilt for failing that mission.

But this is different.

"Have more fate in me Shikamaru," I stated, moving away from his strong grip. "I'm not going to die."

Shikamaru looked at me for awhile, but then gave a sigh of relief. "Alright," he began to say. "I'll take your word on that."

I grinned and pushed my two fingers against my lips and blew hard to create a loud, sharp whistling sound. Soon enough, from a distance, I saw my ride coming my way.

"I'm going to get ready for tomorrow," I said. "Don't worry about me; I'm not going to die from a simple battle!" With that sentence, I jumped on my large dog, riding on his back to my destination. As soon as I was away from Shikamaru I narrowed my eyes.

"But…I'll die from something so simple…" I whispered to myself in anguish.

Shaking it off, I begin to feel the rush of wind past me. I gripped tighter to Akamaru's fur. "Let's go faster Akamaru!" I yelled, pushing my body forwards, leaning against gravity as I felt my fellow canine run faster through the woods of Konoha.

Finally reaching my destination, Akamaru slowed down as I stared up at the tall tower. I got off Akamaru's back feeling the dirt under my feet. I walked towards his head, petting Akamaru roughly.

"Wait here." I said with a smile. Akamaru pants happily as I made my way towards the tower.

_**Hokage's Office **_

"It's not too late to back down now Kiba." The Fifth Hokage stated; also known as Lady Tsunade. "I can always replace you with another Shinobi."

I shook my head.

"No thanks Lady Tsunade, I've already decided from the beginning."

"Your reason for joining this mission is rather impulsive." The Fifth said coldly. "You know very well that you should rest and save your energy to—"

"No," I said abruptly, cutting her off. "I want to spend my last days defending this village." I paused for a minute, and then looked back towards Lady Tsunade.

"That's the job of a true Shinobi of Konoha."

Lady Tsunade shook her head in disapproval, but walked towards her shelf. Her eyes searched through the multiple of scrolls that were placed on the shelf. Finally she found the right scroll. She reached with her pale slender fingers and grasped on the item, pulling it towards her.

"Here." She said, tossing the scroll to me. I caught it in wonder, and looked back towards the Fifth in confusion.

"Give that scroll to Sakura and she'll make a medicine for you. That will give use to you on your mission tomorrow." Lady Tsunade said, sitting back on her chair. "Sakura will give you the details when you hand that scroll to her. Just listen carefully and you'll be fine."

I looked at the scroll a bit bewildered, but bowed quickly giving my thanks to the Fifth. As I was walking towards the exit Lady Tsunade stopped me with her words.

"Stepping into this mission doesn't change your fate."

I looked to the floor, not daring to move. But soon I lift my head, and turned to the Fifth Hokage.

"I already know that, but I'd like to take part in defending Konoha because of my fate."

Lady Tsunade face grew tense with frustration. "Don't you understand?! Going into this mission will only kill you faster!"

"So be it," I countered, surprising Tsunade. "I'd rather be useful to this village one last time before my fate happens."

Lady Tsunade tensed face slowly changes into a hopeless expression.

"Fine… do as you wish."

I walked out of the Fifth Hokage's office with out saying another word.

_**Sakura's House**_

"Why would Lady Tsunade want me to make you this?" Sakura asked looking back at the scroll.

"Because I need it for my mission tomorrow," I answered. Sakura quickly looked at me showing me her shocked expression.

"Don't tell me… you—"

"Yes, I have it." I said, finishing her sentence. "So, can you make if for me or what?"

Sakura looked at me with disbelief. "I can make it, but… this medicine is only used when you're at your last stage of the disease."

I didn't reply. Soon enough, Sakura realized what was happening. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my way of a Shinobi." I replied.

Sakura eyes became soft as she looked down, covering her face with her hair. But soon enough, she looked up towards me with determination.

"Give me an hour, and it'll be done." She said.

I smiled.

"Alright,"

_One Hour Later…._

"Okay, listen carefully," Sakura demanded, placing the pills in my hand. "There are three pills that you'll have to take, but do NOT take it at the same time."

I looked towards her with confusion. "Okay… so when do I take them?" I asked.

She pointed to the white colored pill. "When you feel a sharp pain in your chest, you take the white pill. When you feel that your chest is burning, you take the grey pill. And lastly…" Sakura used her cold fingers to force my hand to grasp onto the pills. She gently pats my hand and showed me her sad expression. "… When you feel your chakra leaving your body extremely fast… take the black pill to slow down the release. It will give you a little bit of time left to live."

I opened my hands and stared intensively at the black pill.

_So this black pill will be the last thing that will keep me alive…_

"Kiba?"

Bringing me back to reality, I looked up to Sakura. "Yes?"

"Is Lady Tsunade the only one who knows about this…?" Sakura asked her eyes focused on me.

I nodded.

Everything became silence, and I knew that it was now my time to leave. So I place the pills in a bottle that was placed in my pouch. After I stood up, Sakura stood up right after me, following me to the door. After placing my shoes on, I looked back to Sakura and gave her a grin.

"Thanks for medicine." I said. Sakura knew that I was forcing a smile, so my grin disappeared.

"Good luck Kiba." Sakura said. "You were a great friend to Naruto."

I shrugged, and opened the door.

"When that idiot comes back from his training, tell the guy that I said hi." I said before closing the door behind me.

I walked off of Sakura's porch and looked up at the orange sky. It was already getting dark…

"One last stop…" I said to myself.

After dropping Akamaru off at my house, I made my way towards the training field on foot. My last goal now… was to find _her_.

Finally reaching the training field I spotted the person I had looked for. Just as I thought, she was practicing her taijutsu on a wooden dummy. I smile weakly, as I walked towards her.

"Still practicing, huh?" I asked.

Hinata jumped a bit at my unexpected arrival.

"Kiba! I didn't know you were here." Hinata said holding her chest, regaining back her cool. "You surprised me."

I laughed. "Sorry about that."

Hinata smiled weakly at my laughter and she began to relax.

I looked to Hinata as she pats the sweat off her face with her long sleeve. My eyes soften…

"Why are you training so hard Hinata?"

Hinata looked at me with her white crystal eyes, and replied with a smile.

"Because… I would like to become strong before Naruto-kun comes back."

Her words hit me hard with mixed emotions.

I looked down, covering my eyes with my bangs.

"I see… so you're doing all this for Naruto." I said quietly. Hinata looked at me a bit confused.

"Kiba?" She asked, walking towards me, "Is something wrong—"

Before I let her finish her sentence, I stomped towards Hinata, cutting her off by pushing my lips against hers. Her eyes were wide with shock, and began to desperately push me away. I resist her push and shoves' and began to deepen the kiss. Finally, with great force, she shoved my body back, separating our lips.

Her face was red and her body was shaking. She clamped onto her mouth not believing what had happened. I wiped the blood from my lips realizing that she had bit me. I gave a smirk.

"You didn't have to bite me,"

"W-why did you do that!" Hinata screamed, her eyes tearing up. I looked to her with a blank expression.

"Because I felt like doing so," I replied. Hinata eyes widens, still having her hands to her lips.

"H-how could you…" She whispered, having a hard time speaking.

"Your reaction wouldn't be the same if Naruto kissed you, right?" I asked forcefully. Hinata was taken back at my words but soon lift her head to face me.

"I hate you Kiba!" She screams, before running off.

I watched, as I saw Hinata's running body grew farther away from me. I looked towards the ground and gave a weak satisfied smile.

"It's better for you to hate me…"

_**The Next Day**_

I breathed heavily as I ran towards our mission group in a hide out behind the trees. Shikamaru was beaten up as well as the ANBU members and me.

"Alright, we took out half their team… but we're still too small compared to their group." Shikamaru said, out of breath. "Right now, they're expected us to fight the rest of them, but we'll confuse them with a different tactic."

I looked to Shikamaru. "What should we do then?" I asked.

"We'll have to lead them to the trap I had set up a while back in order to decrease the amount of opponents to face. Once that's done, both teams will be matched up, and we can fight one on one and defeat them." Shikamaru said with a reassuring smirk.

"How will we lead them to the trap?" One of the ANBU members asked. Shikamaru looked at me, indicating me to pull out the map. Once I reached for it in the back of my pouch, I pulled it out and quickly unraveled it to show to the rest of group.

Shikamaru began to explain. "While we were fighting, I had ordered Kiba to pin point where most of the opponents where-a bouts were. Thanks to Kiba's nose…" Shikamaru said, pointing to a certain part of the map. "… We know where most of the opposing team is. Since most of them are here, all of us are going to lead that group to the trap. Once they're at the trap, Kiba will be the one to set the trap off, killing them to make it an even match battle."

I smiled, "So that's the reason why you asked me to do that."

Shikamaru smirked. "It was planned from the beginning. And Kiba," Shikamaru said, turning his direction at me. "There will be exactly three loud explosions. Once you hear the third one, you will instantly set off the trap. Understand?"

I nodded showing that I understood completely.

"Alright, now that everyone knows the plan, we'll start now."

And with that, everyone had split up following the plan to lure the opposing team to the trap. My job was to set off the trap; all I have to do now was to get to it.

I looked to the map, and found the mark Shikamaru made, indicating where the trap was. Putting the map back into my pouch, I was about to run off too the destination of the trap, but was abruptly stopped by the sharp pain that I felt in my chest.

I instantly fell to the ground, clutching my chest in pain. I grunted, reaching for my pouch. Once I finally found the small bottle, I opened the cap.

"Arghh!!" I screamed as the pain in my chest worsens. I struggled to take out the white pill from the bottle, as the pain spread faster through my chest.

It was harder for me to breath and my hands were shaking, but I managed to get a hold of the white pill. Once it was in my hand, I plopped it in my mouth and swallowed it whole.

I closed my eyes, and began to feel the pain from my chest fade. Soon enough I felt no more pain.

I took a deep breath.

"I see…" I said softly. "The disease is already taking over."

Hearing a huge explosion had told me it was time to make my move. I whistled to call for Akamaru. Soon after, Akamaru ran towards me from his hiding spot and knelt down for me to hop on his back.

As soon as I was on Akamaru's back I yelled, "Let's go Akamaru!"

The second explosions had been set off and I knew I had to get closer to the trap. So I kicked Akamaru's side to run faster. Instantly, Akamaru picked up his speed, and we came closer to our destination.

Suddenly, my chest began to burn. I yelled in pain, causing Akamaru to stop running.

"Ugh… No…this pain— it's too soon!" I gasped desperately. Akamaru turned his head, trying to see me, giving me his worried eyes. I reached for my pouch and took out the grey pill and quickly swallowed it. Once it went through my system, the burning sensation in my chest had stopped. I breathe heavily, feeling the cold sweat drip off my face.

I looked weakly to Akamaru and gave a weak reassuring smile. "It's okay Akamaru… I'll be fine. Let's hurry to the trap."

Akamaru paused, unsure whether to continue, but with a kick at his side from me, he began to run towards the trap.

We finally made it to our destination, and I got off Akamaru's back.

"Go and hide your self for the time being Akamaru." I order. Akamaru looked at me, and was hesitate to leave. I gave one last pat on his head, and gently pushed him in the direction of the hiding spot.

"I'll be fine. Go now, or else someone will see us." I said, whispering. Akamaru began to walk away, but looked at me one last time before dashing away.

"Goodbye… Akamaru," I said.

I turned to the trap, and looked up. Hanging from the trees were thousands of hidden explosive paper that was strung together, making this area a mine field of explosion. With one touch, the explosive scroll will set off, setting off all the other thousands of explosions. I smirked to myself.

"Shikamaru sure out did himself this time." I said, impressed by Shikamaru's work.

All of a sudden, I smelled a body behind me. I turned around and surely enough, I found one of the enemy charging at me with a kunai in his hand. I dodge quickly, but the enemy quickly charge back at me, causing me to pull out my kunai to block his hit. Once our kunais' were intact, he forcefully pushed me back towards a tree. I grunt in pain as I felt the pain in my back from be pushing to the base of the tree.

The enemy pushed his kunai harder, inching it closer to my neck as I tried to push back. I looked up at the trap and quickly pushed the Shinobi back, away from the trap.

_If he gets to close to the trap… he'll set it off. _I thought to myself.

The enemy charged again, but as soon he was inches away from me, I pulled out the shurikens from my pouch and threw them straight at him. He dodges quickly, moving away from me and the trap. I relieved that this guy was keeping his distance away from the trap and me… I was even more relieved that he was also alone because…. instantly, I felt my chakra decreasing.

_It was time…_

I took out the black pill from my pouch and swallowed it. I started to feel the chakra release slow down. Knowing that… I knew I had to finish this guy fast with out using my chakra. So with that, I charge at the enemy with kunais', both in my hands. He charges back, pulling his sword from his back.

Telling from his fighting/charging stance, this Shinobi was a total noob, which was beneficial me.

He pierces his sword through me, but was surprised that I had already summoned the replacing jutsu and was now soaring above him. Quickly ending his life, I threw multiple of shurikens towards his head, while still being in the air. Once the enemy was down, I fell gently towards the ground.

I breathe heavily as I felt the chakra in my flowing body lessen. I slowly walk towards one of the trees and slid my body down to the base. I began to sweat more, and my vision was beginning to blur.

"Not… yet." I gasped desperately.

I knew that once the last ounce of Chakra leaves my body… my life will end here. But I had to cling onto life a little longer… to set off the trap to defeat the enemy… to protect Konoha.

Feeling my body slowly turning off, I closed my eyes in defeat…

"KA-BOOOOOM"

_That was it… that was the third explosion! I have to… _

Forcing death to wait, I instantly opened my eyes, reached for my kunai, and quickly aimed for one of the explosive paper. Once my eyes were locked, I ready for the throw.

"Take this you bunch of shit."

I said with a smirk before finally throwing my kunai towards the trap. Once it hit, the trap was set off. Instantly I heard and felt the impact of the trap exploding. I could hear the fate screams from the opposing team was in the trap… The plan had worked.

I squinted at the bright light from the explosion, and suddenly began to picture the people of Konoha.

I saw Naruto's stupid grin, following with this former team mates Sasuke and Sakura; Neji expressionless face and his comrades Rock Lee and Tenten; Shikamaru's lazy face with his companion, Chouji and Ino. I even saw a glimpse of the Fifth Hokage's face.

My body grew heavy, as my breathing begins to slow down. My eyes were half open as I lay on the base of the tree. I could feel the chakra in my body fade from my body. My time was almost up.

As I being to fade away, one last face was remained in my mind. I see her gentle smile, her hesitate face… her shock expression… her tears in her eyes when I forced a kiss on her.

I gave a weak smile before closing my eyes.

"You… didn't have to bite me… Hinata." I said weakly… taking in my last breath. As I inhaled… my body had completely shut down before I exhaled. Before I knew it… I had already left this world to who knows where.

But…I'm glad though… that in my last day of life… I was able to protect the village I love… the people I love… the village known as…Konoha.

_Goodbye… everyone. _

**(A/N: Hey you guys, depressing story... i know. I was sad when i even wrote it! But anyways, to those who didn't understand the concept, here is a brief explanation. Kiba was diagnose with a disease that end his life by loosing all his chakra in a short about of time. Well that was the last stage of the disease... so yeah. And so, all you Naruto fans out there should know that, losing all your chakra means, the end of your life. Sigh... yeah. So sad T_T but anyways, please, press the buttom and give me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and i hope you liked the story. Later for now.)**


End file.
